parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finding Daniel Tiger/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Finding Daniel Tiger. *playing *'Super Why': Wow. *'Wonder Red': Mmm. *'Super Why': Wow. *'Wonder Red': Mm-hmm. *'Super Why': Wow. *'Wonder Red': Yes, Super Why. No, I see it. It's beautiful. *'Super Why': So, Wonder Red, when you said you wanted an outside view, you didn't think you'd get the whole world, did you? Huh? Sighs Oh, yeah. A super reader can breathe out here. Did your man deliever, or did he deliever? *'Wonder Red': My man delievered. *'Super Why': And it wasn't so easy. *'Wonder Red': Because a lot of other super readers had their eyes on this place. *'Super Why': You better believe they did, every single one of them. *'Wonder Red': Mm-hmm. You did good. And the neighborhood is awesome. *and laughing *Snipping *'Super Why': So, you do like it, don't you? *'Wonder Red': No, no, no. I do, I do. I really do like it. But, Super Why, I know that the drop off is desirable, with the great schools and the amazing view, but do we really need so much space? *'Super Why': Wonder Red, honey, these are our kids we're talking about. They deserve the best. Look, look, look. They'll wake up, poke their little heads out, and they see a dragon! You see right by their bedroom window. *'Wonder Red': Shh! You're gonna wake the kids. *'Super Why': Oh, right, right. *'Wonder Red': Aw, look. They're dreaming. We still have to name them. *'Super Why': You want to name all of them right now? All right, we'll name uh, this half Super Why Junior, and then this half Wonder Red Junior. Okay, we're done. *'Wonder Red' I like Daniel Tiger. *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger. We'll name one Daniel Tiger, but I'd like most of them to be Super Why Junior. *'Wonder Red': Just think, in a couple of days, we're gonna be parents. *'Super Why': Yeah. What if they don't like me? *'Wonder Red': Super Why. *'Super Why': No, really. *'Wonder Red': There's over 400 eggs. Odds are, one of them is bound to like you. What? *'Super Why': You remember how we met? *'Wonder Red': Well, I try not to. *'Super Why': Well, I remember. "Excuse me, miss, can you check and see if I have a hook in my lip?" *'Wonder Red': Super Why! *'Super Why': You got a little closer because it was wiggling. kisses *'Wonder Red': Get away, get away! *'Super Why': Here she is. Cutie's here. Where'd everybody go? *Bull Worm breathing heavily *Why gasps *'Super Why': Wonder Red, get inside the house, Wonder Red. No, Wonder Red, don't. They'll be fine. Just get inside-- You, right now. *Bull Worm roars *'Super Why': No! Ow! Gasps Oh! Ooh! Ooh! *echoes *music playing *Why mutters *'Super Why': Wonder Red! Panting Wonder Red? Wonder Red? Gasps Wonder Red? Wonder Red? Wonder Red? Crying Oh! Ohh. There, there, there. It's okay. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. I promise, I will never let anything happen to you: Daniel Tiger. *Kids presents *association with Out of the Blue Enterprises *Daniel Tiger *'Daniel Tiger': Offscreen First day of school! Wake up, wake up! Come on. First day of school. *'Super Why': I don't want to go to school, five more minutes. *'Daniel Tiger': Not you, Super Why. Me. *'Super Why': Okay. Huh? *'Daniel Tiger': Get up, get up. It's time for school, time for school, it's time for school, time for school. *'Super Why': All right, I'm up. *'Daniel Tiger': Boy! Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Whoa! *Thud *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger! *'Daniel Tiger': First day of school. *'Super Why': Daniel Tiger, don't move. Don't move. *'Daniel Tiger': Unh! Unh! *'Super Why': You'll never get out of there yourself. I'll do it. Unh! *Pop *'Super Why': All right, where's the break? You feel a break? *'Daniel Tiger': No. *'Super Why': Sometimes, you can't tell 'cause fluid rushes to the area. Now any rushing fluids? *'Daniel Tiger': No. *'Super Why': Are you woozy? *'Daniel Tiger': No. *'Super Why': How many fingers do you have? *'Daniel Tiger': I'm fine. *'Super Why': Answer the finger question. *'Daniel Tiger': Five. *'Super Why': No! See? Something's wrong with you. I have one, two, three, four, five-- That's all I have? You're okay. How's the lucky paw? *'Daniel Tiger': Lucky. *'Super Why': Let's see. *Grunts *'Super Why': Are you sure you want to go to school this year? Cause it's just fine if you don't. You can wait 5 or 6 years. *'Daniel Tiger': Come on, Super Why. It's time for school. *'Super Why': Uhh, uhh, uhh, forgot to brush. *'Daniel Tiger': Ohh. *'Super Why': Do you want this house to sting you? *'Daniel Tiger': Yes. *'Super Why': Brush. *'Daniel Tiger': Okay, I'm done. *'Super Why': Ah, you missed a spot. *'Daniel Tiger': Where? *'Super Why': There. Ha ha! Right there. And here and there. *playing *'Super Why': Alright! We're excited! The first day of school. Here we go. We're ready to learn to get some knowledge. Now, what's the one thing we have to remember about the world? *'Daniel Tiger': It's not safe. *'Super Why': That's my cub. First, we check to see that the cost is clear. We go out, and back in. And then we go out, and back in. And then one more time, out and back in. And sometimes, if you want to do it four times-- *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why... *'Super Why': All right, come on, boy. *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why, maybe while I'm at school, I'll see a grinch. *'Super Why': I highly doubt that. *'Daniel Tiger': Have you ever met a grinch? *'Super Why': No, and I don't plan to. *'Daniel Tiger': How old are jaguars? *'Super Why': Jaguars? I don't know. *'Daniel Tiger': Chicken Little from next door, he said that jaguars live to be about 100 years old. *'Super Why': You know what, if I ever meet a jaguar, I'll ask her. After I'm done talking to the grinch, okay? Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, wait to cross. Hold my hand. Hold my hand. *'Daniel Tiger': Super Why, you're not going to freak out like you did at the petting zoo, are you? *'Super Why': Offscreen Hey, that bear was about to charge. Hmm. I wonder where we're supposed to go. Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts